theamanosfandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 13: The Memory of the Dead (Origins: Benders)
The Memory of the Dead is the thirteenth chapter in the Origins: Benders novel, written Joshua Gresham Summary REMEMBER THE DEAD - Adina returns home to see that it is under attack and must fight to maintain her grip in the Twelve Tribes. Meanwhile, Solomon must contemplate the pack's future after his devastating run-in with Vincent. Plot Characters Main Characters * Adina Bhavana-Amano * Solomon Amano * Vincent Michaels (Minor Appearance) Supporting Characters * Chief Chanda Bhavana * Mary Amano * Eric Amano * Bryn Amano * General Kreios Bhavana * Vijaya Hasan * Chief Zahir Prabhat * General Manu (Prabhat Tribe) * Simon * Arya Nagendra * Jo * Neasa (Corpse) New Characters * Adam Trivia *The Chapter Title: The Memory of the Dead, references the fact that Solomon has his first "mercy kill" when he reluctantly murders his dying mother. **Initially Solomon wanted his sister, Mary to complete the task but after seeing memories, he reluctantly completed the task. *As of this chapter, Vincent will be the only main character to have a minor appearance **Adam makes his first appearance during this chapter, revealing that he had something to do with Viktor and Vincent's subsequent "rise" in the Amano Pack **It is revealed that Adam has a vendetta against Solomon and he wants him dead: *The Taking of Teaghlach Fola will finally come to a head during this chapter **Vijay betrays the Prabhat Tribe and kills Zahir Prabhat, officially ending the Taking, giving the victory to the Bhavana Tribe/Death Killers *Arya Nagendra confronts Adina Amano on her way back to Teaghlach Fola, hinting a somewhat new reluctant alpha-female alliance Body Count *Many Death Killers - Various Ways by Prabhat Warriors *Many Prabhat Warriors Various Ways by Death Killers *General Manu - Massive Blood Loss (Stabbed) by General Kreios Bhavana *Chief Zahir Prabhat - Massive Blood Loss (Stabbed) by Vijaya Hasan *Bryn Amano - Heart Extraction by Solomon Amano *3 Beta Werewolves - Various Ways by Unknown Location * Teaghlach Fola ** The War Room ** The Northern Field ** East Entrance * Novos ** Red Sea'' Quotes |-|Main Characters= :Adina: "Your father has been trying to remove me from power ever since my father named me as his successor" :Solomon: "I love you. Always" :Adina: "Understand this, in order to maintain our grip on our home, we have to play dangerous games and create dangerous alliances" |-|Supporting Characters= :Adam: "You played that game well...and yet, you failed" :Adam: "I am the first of my kind...You shall speak the name of Adam when you reference me" :Mary: "Are you that much of a coward that you would force me to take the life of the one who gave me mine?" :Vijaya: "I call it victory, no matter the cost. You'd do well to learn that worm" :Chief Zahir: "You should know better than to bring boys to a man's fight" :Vijaya': ''"You were a means to an end" Category:The Amanos Novel Category:The Amanos Novels Category:Origins Category:Origins: Benders